How I Came To Be: Claire's Story
by Claire The Cat
Summary: Basically the beginning of Claire's existance. Promised to get better. Rated T for potential later chapters.


**How I Came To Be: Claire's Story**

Chappie 1: A Crashing Transformation

I do not own Sonic or the world he lives at. They all belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I own Claire and her story.

* * *

_Claire's Point of View_

_ Where should I start? I obviously can't start there…. too… I dunno. If I start there, people will be confused… If I start too early… people will plainly get bored… I know! I have the perfect start._

"Yar… slinky down the hill! Come back!!" I mumbled in my sleep. I rubbed my arm. _Goosebumps… _Swirling my feet under my bed covers, I rolled to the side and glanced at my alarm clock. _Hmph. Four A.M. When will I get a good night's sleep again?_ Moaning, I pulled the covers over my head, only to find myself uncovered and staring at the ceiling.

_ I sat back on my bed, stared up at the stars, and wondered to myself, "Where the Hell is my ceiling!?"_ I remembered. I saw it somewhere, and think of it often. I like to remember funny things. And Sonic. Gotta love Sonic. _Here I go, dreaming of Sonic… again!_ _Why am I so obsessed?_ I made a face to myself.

Suddenly, I no longer felt my bed under me. I felt wind. A strong wind. I opened my eyes. _My God! Where the Hell am I?!_ When I looked down, I saw clouds. I went through the clouds and kept on falling. My gray t-shirt gathered air, but it wasn't no parachute.

** Naturally, when something scary is happening, you tend to scream. In this case, falling down a great length would be quite scary. Especially if you were just on the verge of sleeping. So indeed, Claire screamed. A terrible screech, it was, so much, I believe it was heard by a certain blue someone…**

_Sonic's Point of View_

Leaning against a sturdy oak tree in the middle of a field filled with flowers was I. I was close to falling asleep, having run all day. My shoes were kicked off, and my gloves were right near my tail. Most people don't know it, but those gloves can get itchy! _Note to self: Try going a day without gloves to see what happens._

Stretching, I turn over and curl up beside the tree, ready to take my nap.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" I heard.

"What _now?_" I mumbled to myself. I saw what appeared to be a human right below the clouds, falling. "How'd that get there?"

Running towards where I suspect the human would fall, I could see it was a female human. Short brown hair, maybe 13, or 14 years old. As she was still falling she oddly started turning purple, and blue. _What the Hell…?_

She was directly above me when I stopped. I jumped up, and plucked her from the air. I carried her over to where I was trying to sleep, just like I carried Elise. I set her down and examined her. She was passed out, but she didn't look quite human to me. Instead, she looked more like a cat. A cat that's anthropomorphic, and about my height. I prop her against the tree, she was still out cold. I backed up and took a full-body view of her. _She's… quite pretty… actually…_ I shook my head to clear my mind.

The thoughts started coming back.

_ Naked female purple cat… All the others wear clothes! Where's hers?!_ I slapped myself. And a second time.

Her face had two blue tiger-striped markings on the cheeks, and a big blue line that is like going from her nose to the back of her head, covering her 3 bangs. Her bangs are like Tails'… just thicker… Her arms were a light-blue, like her belly fur. Her belly fur curved around the shape of her chest, to in-between her legs. It seemed more thick and fluffy then the rest of her fur… I was tempted to touch it, and I almost did, but she stirred.

Bright, dark green eyes looked at me and I froze.

_Claire's Point of View_

"Ahhhhhh!!!" I screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" A certain blue hedgehog screamed at the same time.

I rolled away from the tree I was leaning on. "Where am I? Am I asleep?" I stood up, wobbly, holding my head. I felt my face, it was all furry. I looked at my hands. "Paws?!" I felt myself getting dazed again. Everything went black for a moment or two, and I fell on my butt.

My head started falling backwards, like I really was falling unconscious again, but I felt something else furry support my head. I looked up and saw Sonic's face above mine. It took every ounce of my sanity and self-control to not scream.

He tilted his head to the side, and then put his other ungloved-hand under my chin. "Are you okay?" He said, his face contorted in a questionable expression.

I couldn't say anything, really. I just kind of looked at him.

"Come on, I know you can talk." He said, pulling me up onto my feet. I was a little taller than him. I stared down at him, my face, I believe, showed a bit of fear. "It's okay," he kept saying. He put one of his arms around my back. _It's just Sonic… Sonic… THE Hedgehog…!_

** Ever since Claire had really known about Sonic, she's been obsessed. Though, in the eyes of humans, Sonic was fictional. Something weird happened to make Claire a **_**real fictional**_** "Sonic" character. She loved every bit of it.**

I wiggled out of his arms. His face turned red a little, but I don't think he noticed. Instead, he began putting on his shoes. I looked on, then started backing up. _He puts on his shoes slower than I would've thought. Maybe he's just thinking or something…_

I was halfway across the field when he looked up. I ducked. He scanned the area, and I believe I saw him smirk. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, less than a second later, he was standing over me. I stumbled backwards, as if he were some sort of alien trying to kill me with only a knife.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. Please, just tell me your name." He said, smiling. I couldn't tell if he was impatient or not.

"M-my name is Claire…"

* * *

I know, I know. It isn't much. I hope I did okay, though. I like writing stories, and having others read them. Don't worry, I'll try to make my chapters longer in the future. 


End file.
